


И жду тебя, как опустевший дом

by Netttle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После пустоши Смауга Бильбо теряет голос, а Торин — трон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И жду тебя, как опустевший дом

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so i wait for you like a lonely house](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619847) by [stopchasingflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopchasingflowers/pseuds/stopchasingflowers). 



> Пабло Неруда, сонет LXV, строчка из которого использована в названии:
> 
> Матильда, где же ты? Была ты здесь, я помню:  
> Петли веревочной пониже, над самым сердцем.  
> Быстрее, чем укол тоски,  
> Входящей жалом под ребро, исчезла ты.
> 
> Твой сильный свет мне был так нужен.  
> Искал кругом, надежды тщетные отринув,  
> Глядел я в бездну — без тебя я будто дом пустой,  
> Ничто за мрачными глазами окон.
> 
> В молчаньи гибельном выслушивают стены  
> Дробь древнего безлистного дождя,  
> Легчайшее падение всего, что ночь-затворница дарует.  
> И жду тебя, как опустевший дом,  
> Пока придешь, чтоб поселиться в нем.  
> До той поры глазницы-окна плачут.

Бильбо Бэггинс вернулся домой на исходе марта, и был он тоньше, богаче и печальнее, чем в самом начале пути.

Никто и слова ему не сказал, пока Бильбо взбирался на холм, волоча за собой деревянный сундучок, который оставлял за собой узкую борозду в мягкой влажной земле. Обветренная кожа покраснела, щеки запали, темно-медовые кудри свисали грязными неопрятными прядями — Бильбо не мыл их не меньше месяца. Он был облачен в незнакомый хоббитам наряд чужеземного покроя: лосины из оленьей кожи, поверх белой куртки — ярко-синий плащ, расшитый серебряной нитью, на руке сверкал браслет с сапфирами и лунным камнем, на шее болталось золотое кольцо на простой серебряной цепочке. Мало того, он был обут! Многое мог поведать о чувствительности и нравах хоббитов тот факт, что именно башмаки Бильбо сильнее всего потрясли зрителей — даже сильнее, чем меч, притороченный к поясу, и боевая секира за спиной, почти с самого Бильбо ростом.  
В Шире разгорался рассвет. Дыхание Бильбо облачками срывалось с губ, растворяясь в холодном воздухе. Утро было свежим и прекрасным, и все вокруг отводили глаза.

«Хорошо, — устало подумал Бильбо, поднимаясь по тропе вверх к Бэг-Энду и то и дело примеряясь к поклаже, чтобы взяться поудобнее за сундучок, содержимое которого все побрякивало да позвякивало. — Хорошо. Пусть себе бубнят».

Бэг-Энд был прекрасен в нежно-розовом сиянии утра, и Бильбо почувствовал, как глаза наполняются слезами — не печали, но облегчения, чистого неподдельного облегчения. Дом. Он был дома. Он пробежался натруженными пальцами по древесине калитки, с уколом ностальгии заметил нитку, зацепившуюся за один из ржавых гвоздей и теперь свободно реявшую на весеннем ветру. Бильбо поймал ее, задумчиво намотал на палец. По цвету нитка подходила к тому жилету, в котором он покинул Бэг-Энд почти полтора года назад, в котором вихрем пронесся вниз по зеленым пологим холмам Шира, размахивая хлопающим на ветру контрактом, с мокрыми от пота волосами и безумной улыбкой на лице.

Тому жилету, который был изорван и испорчен, покрыт грязью и кровью, который лишился медных пуговиц в подгорных пещерах, чья яркая зеленая с золотом ткань выцвела и истрепалась во время путешествия.

Бильбо помнил, как Бофур без всякой жалости дразнил его за то, что хоббит отправился в тяжелый поход в жилете и выходном сюртуке винного цвета. Бильбо помнил, как Фили и Кили стащили из его сумки шелковые шейные платки и жеманно вышагивали у костра на стоянке, повязав шеи, копируя выговор и манеры Бильбо. Он помнил, как Балин и Двалин шептались голова к голове, ворча по поводу изящной одежды полурослика, а потом, порывшись в собственных запасах, снабдили его кожаной курткой и лосинами, поножами из вареной кожи, наручами и наплечниками — с особой грубоватой застенчивостью, присущей гномам, когда они делали что-то хорошее. Бильбо помнил свое отражение в глади озера, помнил, как улыбался себе — тощему, грязному, возмужавшему, с мечом на бедре и длинным некрасивым шрамом от уха до подбородка, которым наградил его гоблин-разведчик, как-то раз подобравшийся слишком близко.

Бильбо помнил, как тяжел и жарок тот, кто за спиной, как ловят на шее биение пульса жесткие пальцы, как чужая рука скользит вверх, чтобы захватить в горсть вьющиеся пряди грязных волос, как царапает и жжет чужая борода его лицо, а губы согревают ухо. «Ты теперь похож на нас, — шепчут ему, — ты часть семьи. Ты принадлежишь нам. Мне. Ясно?»

Вынырнув из воспоминаний у калитки, ведущей в Бэг-Энд, Бильбо кивнул, как будто приветствуя того, кем больше не являлся, пропустил между пальцами нить и вздохнул. Резко дернув, он сорвал нитку с гвоздя и сунул в карман куртки. Калитку затянула тонкая паутина, унизанная капельками росы, и Бильбо вздрогнул, как только почувствовал ее слабое касание. Воспоминания сразу вернули его в Лихолесье, к чудовищным паукам размером с пони.

Затащить сундук с сокровищами по ступенькам наверх оказалось непросто, и до парадного входа Бильбо добрался, изрядно попотев и раскрасневшись. Он стоял здесь, перед дверью, и все еще не верил, что вернулся домой. Даже после того, как с трепетом прикоснулся к крашеной древесине. Его взгляд упал на гномью руну, выцарапанную на поверхности. Казалось, с тех пор как Гэндальф вывел ее на покрашенной двери, прошла вечность. Бильбо зажмурился и сделал глубокий вдох, еле сдержав громкий протяжный крик, исполненный безмолвной, почти осязаемой печали.

Хватило царапины на двери, чтобы вывести его из равновесия.

Такой будет отныне его жизнь? Мысли беспорядочно теснились, пальцы сжались в кулак. Бильбо прикусил костяшки, противясь желанию закричать. И это все? Теперь он будет жить воспоминаниями, откажется от настоящего из-за одержимости прошлым? И Бэг-Энд покажется ему пустым и заброшенным, как мертвый очаг с остывшими углями? И даже вес воспоминаний не поможет заполнить его жизнь? Бильбо принес с собой память о запахе хвои и дыма, о вкусе меда и дорожных лепешек, о тихих напевах и звучании арфы в морозном ночном воздухе, о тепле спящих рядом — так близко, только руку протяни! О пронизывающем до костей холоде, заставляющем искать тепло у ближайших соседей, стискивать их ладони, прижиматься к ним в темноте. Бильбо недоставало компаньонов, как недостает отнятых конечностей, сердце болело оттого, что он лишился их простой ворчливой дружбы. Они сталкивались лбами в гномьем приветствии, обнимались, искренне выражая свою привязанность, делили хлеб, одеяла и трубочное зелье. Ему так не хватало этого. Бильбо был частью семьи, которая любила его и которой он отвечал взаимностью.

Одиночество в Бэг-Энде вдруг потеряло свою привлекательность. Бильбо хотел обратно — в Эребор, в Дейл, к Одинокой горе. «Куда угодно, лишь бы не оставаться здесь, — думал он. — Лишь бы не оставаться в одиночестве».

Ему было нужно снова видеть окутанные туманами горные вершины, забредать в тихие чистые озера, от одного вида которых перехватывало дыхание, глядеть на еловые ветви, усыпанные снегом. Желание вернуться к гномам причиняло почти физическую боль.

Меньше всего Бильбо хотел погрязнуть в воспоминаниях и сожалениях, стареть в своем кресле, перебирая воспоминания и хрупкие карты, то и дело оставляя на пергаментах следы слез. Представь, думал Бильбо, только представь, как белеют твои волосы, как морщины в уголках губ становятся глубже, но эти изменения не с кем разделить. Только представь, каково это: спать и умереть в одиночестве в огромной кровати под балдахином, деревянное изголовье которой испещрено гномьими рунами, вырезанными твоим ножом. Каково это, навсегда остаться в памяти сородичей Бильбо Бэггинсом, чокнутым извращенцем из Шира, сбежавшим в неизвестность с гномами. Как, разве вы не слышали, моя дорогая? Он вернулся, нашел сокровища, но потерял голос и сердце в пути.

Бильбо провел рукой по лицу, разгоряченный неприятной тревогой. Он не знал, чего хочет — закричать, засмеяться или заплакать. Или проделать все это одновременно. Его глаза были сухими, тело дрожало в лихорадке. Почему не канул он на дно озера, чтобы никогда больше не всплыть на поверхность? Почему вообще ступил когда-то за порог Бэг-Энда? Почему не сгинул под грудами золота Одинокой горы? Бильбо сделал глубокий вдох и в первый раз за неполные два года вошел в свою хоббичью нору.

Она совсем не изменилась и в то же время стала совершенно другой. За два года пыль покрыла тонким серебристым слоем все вокруг. Все свечи давно погасли, и белый воск причудливыми наростами застыл на деревянных подсвечниках. Все комнатные растения и весенние цветы в вазах истлели, рассыпаясь под пальцами в прах. Даже продукты в кладовой, предназначенные для длительного хранения, увы, не сохранились. Кругом царили холод и запустение. Бильбо немного постоял в прихожей, всматриваясь в тёмные углы, вдыхая затхлый воздух, все еще хранивший слабый запах мертвых растений и гниения. Он оставил сундук с сокровищами возле вешалки и сразу же забыл о нем. Закрыл круглую зеленую дверь и вздохнул.

«Ну вот, — подумал Бильбо, — я и вернулся».

Первым делом он разделся донага и вымылся.

Бильбо скинул сапоги у двери, плащ бросил в прихожей, выпутался из куртки и рубашки на кухне, стащил лосины в столовой, а в спальне бережно снял с себя все украшения. Постель так и осталась разобранной с того самого судьбоносного дня. При виде ее уголок губ Бильбо дернулся в улыбке, он покачал головой. Волшебное кольцо на серебряной цепочке отправилось в конверт, а конверт будто нехотя лег на письменный стол. Чеканные серебряные заколки Бильбо вынул из кудрей и спрятал в старую шкатулку с украшениями матери. Он благоговейно снял браслет с сапфирами и лунным камнем, украшение тяжело легло в ладонь, драгоценные камни сияли тепло и нездешне в его грязных мозолистых пальцах. Бильбо не знал, как с ним поступить. После некоторых размышлений Бильбо закусил губу и вернул браслет на худое запястье. Он не хотел с ним расставаться ни на минуту.

Трубы грохотали и скрипели, краны выкашливали чешуйки рыжей ржавчины, пока Бильбо не пнул их в порыве раздражения — и полилась горячая вода. Он наполнил медную ванну на когтистых лапах почти до краев и со стоном неподдельного наслаждения сунул в нее ноги, а затем совершенно неподобающим образом плюхнулся в обжигающую воду целиком, щедро расплескивая ее на облицованный плиткой пол. Бильбо окунулся с головой и долгое время лежал под водой с закрытыми глазами, всем телом впитывая упоительное тепло. Несколько пузырьков воздуха сорвалось с его губ, тронутых мечтательной улыбкой. Он изогнулся, прижавшись спиной ко дну, обнял себя руками, пристроил ноги поближе к кранам. Его браслет иногда позвякивал, ударяясь о медь ванны, стоило Бильбо пошевелить рукой. Больше тишину ничто не нарушало. Как только потребность дышать стала непреодолимой, Бильбо вынырнул, хватая ртом воздух и убирая мокрые волосы с глаз. С него сошло столько грязи и пыли, что вода почернела. Трижды вымыв волосы с мылом, Бильбо еще раз набрал полную ванну чистой воды и отмокал в ней, пока пальцы не сморщились, а вода не остыла.

Ощутив легкость во всем теле, Бильбо проигнорировал ворчание пустого желудка и не поддался искушению перекусить — чрезвычайно неестественное, совершенно неправильное поведение для хоббита. Его родители были бы разочарованы. Он отправился в спальню голышом, не утруждая себя поисками полотенца, и остановился перед большим зеркалом, изучая свое отражение. «Тоньше, печальнее и богаче», — отстраненно подумал Бильбо, замечая впадины на теле там, где раньше были выпуклости; рассматривая шрамы, яркие следы от ожогов, желто-зеленые отметины еще не заживших синяков на ребрах, и даже жилистые мышцы, каким-то чудом появившиеся на руках, ногах и плечах. Бильбо потер голову, встряхнул мокрыми кудрями, смахивая с них капли воды, и издал странный звук, похожий на смешок. Даже волосы у него отросли. Он с деланным разочарованием погрозил своему отражению пальцем и, даже не обсохнув, упал на кровать, тут же завернувшись в смятые затхлые простыни. Он долго смотрел на полог, пытаясь заснуть.

Но не мог. Целый год он засыпал в компании тринадцати гномов под открытым небом в диком краю, в промозглых сырых пещерах, в пустошах, заросших колючими кустарниками, в снегах. Это изменило, испортило его. Собственная кровать казалась слишком большой, слишком пустой, слишком холодной. На ней невозможно было спокойно спать. Бильбо привык засыпать под храп и сопение компаньонов, сбившихся в кучу, чтобы согреться. Бильбо не хватало шумного дыхания, сладковатого запаха пота, прикосновения меха и щетины к его гладкой щеке. Бильбо сжал руку в кулак, пытаясь снова почувствовать, как переплетаются его пальцы с чужими, грубыми. Ему не хватало биения чужого сердца рядом, тепла чужого дыхания на его губах, шепота: «Спи, дитя, я на страже», темных ресниц, обрамляющих холодные синие глаза, того, как смягчались резкие черты, разглаженные невинностью сна.

Бильбо закусил губу и вцепился в браслет, свернулся калачиком, поджав ноги к груди, подставляя дугу скрюченной спины бледному свету луны, заглядывающей в окно.

Каково это, навсегда остаться в памяти сородичей Бильбо Бэггинсом, чокнутым извращенцем из Шира, сбежавшим в неизвестность с гномами? Как, разве вы не слышали? Он вернулся, нашел сокровища, но потерял голос и сердце в пути.

Каково это?..

Бильбо, к его большой досаде, пятьдесят стукнуло во время путешествия, и вот из «завидного жениха» он превратился в «эксцентричную старую деву» или как там называют холостяков. Нельзя сказать, что он был очень огорчен. Бильбо никогда не стремился остепениться и завести кучу детишек с какой-нибудь милой барышней. Если подумать, от одной мысли о таком исходе его бросало в дрожь ужаса и холодный пот. Увы, репутация Бильбо заметно пошатнулась после его внезапного побега в поисках приключений — неслыханное дело. А уж сейчас, подозрительно разбогатевший холостяк, загадочно онемевший, он стал предметом постоянных пересудов. Одни судачили, что всему виной колдовство, другие обвиняли эльфов, а некий особенно смелый хоббит распускал слухи по всему Западному Пределу, дескать, и не Бильбо это вовсе, а вернулся домой вместо мистера Бэггинса подменыш фейри. Именно это, как глубокомысленно заявлял сей хоббит за кружкой темного эля в Зеленом Драконе, объясняло и немоту, и неизъяснимые богатства. Но эту теорию хоббиты, циничные, несмотря на широко распахнутые глаза и невинные лица, по своей натуре существа, на веру не принимали. Но на Бильбо Бэггинса поглядывали с благоговейным страхом и настороженностью.

Если бы Бильбо не потерял способность говорить, он бы все расставил на свои места.  
Нет, он не подменыш фейри. Нет, это не колдовство. Нет, эльфы тут не причем, хотя да, Бильбо повидал их немало. Ходы под Бэг-Эндом вовсе не забиты золотом, а с собой он привез всего один сундучок, да и то маленький. «Хотите знать правду? — сказал бы Бильбо, если бы мог. — Боюсь, правда не так увлекательна.

Я пустился в приключение. Я противостоял дракону. Я нашел волшебное кольцо. Я спас королевство.

Но это все незначительные факты. Важно другое.

Я предал свою любовь.

Я жалок, мне стыдно, я горюю.

Вот почему я нем. Потому что нет таких слов, которые смогли бы всё исправить».

 

Хоббиты из Шира, хоббиты, живущие за Холмом и за Рекой, хоббиты, пришедшие издалека, аж из Западного и Восточного Пределов, все они пытались разговорить Бильбо, выведать, что случилось, удовлетворить свое жгучее любопытство. Вытянуть из него слово за словом и собрать бусины слов в ожерелье предложений. Но Бильбо всегда молчал. С извиняющимся видом он постукивал кончиками пальцев по горлу раз-другой или доброжелательно пожимал плечами, как будто говоря: ну что тут поделаешь?

Все жители Бэгшот-Роу заметили склонность Бильбо к непривычно долгим прогулкам. Он уходил в предрассветных жемчужных сумерках, а возвращался в бархатной темноте поздней ночи, на бедре его болтался странный меч, а на запястье — драгоценный браслет, который Бильбо носил не снимая.

Он стал отшельником — чудаковатым, необщительным, отстраненным. Он отдалился даже от тех, с кем был близок раньше.

— Странное дело, — говаривал его ближайший сосед всем, кто согласен был слушать. — Ничто его не заботит. Он расхаживает повсюду в халате, курит, читает книги с подозрительными пометками и совсем не спит — я ведь вижу, как горят в окнах свечи ночи напролет. И вообще не ест! Он ест, сдается мне, не чаще чем раз в два дня.

Без сомнений, это приводило всех в ужас. Поведение хоббита, отказавшегося от одного приема пищи из семи ежедневных, можно объяснить болезнью. Что сказать о Бильбо Бэггинсе, который питается через день? Это было просто противоестественно.

Однако не все с этим соглашались.

— Есть лишь две вещи, которые могут заставить хоббита вести себя подобным образом, — мудро заявляла старейшая жительница Шира Вайолет Чабб. — Любовь или скорбь. Что-то одно стало причиной страданий нашего дорогого Бильбо Бэггинса.

Но так вышло, что Бильбо Бэггинс страдал по обеим причинам.

 

Два года прошло с тех пор, как Бильбо вернулся домой, а он все еще ни слова никому не сказал вслух.

Однажды Бильбо вышел из Бэг-Энда с ведерком зеленой краски и тщательно закрасил странную гномью руну, нацарапанную на двери. Но руна проглядывала даже сквозь четыре слоя свежей краски. Бильбо взбеленился, в ярости швырнул ведро в дверь, зарычал без слов и убежал в рощу Восточного Предела. Два дня не возвращался, а вернулся весь покрытый царапинами и кровоточащими порезами, с веточками в волосах и грязью на лице и тут же написал записку старому Жихарю и его мальчишкам, в которой просил дверь снять с петель и сжечь. Жихарь внимательно прочитал послание, перечитал раз десять и осторожно спросил:

— Сжечь? Ты уверен, парень?

Бильбо решительно закивал и махнул рукой в сторону двери с пренебрежением, как будто ему было совершенно наплевать на тот факт, что она являлась частью Бэг-Энда не меньше двух сотен лет.

Жихарь заколебался.

— Что ж вас так взволновали эти каракули, мистер Бэггинс? — спросил он настолько тактично, насколько можно было ожидать от хоббита. — Я гляжу, так вы просто в ярости.

С совершенно растерянным видом Бильбо быстро взбежал по ступенькам и с грохотом захлопнул за собой новую красную дверь.

Нужно отдать Жихарю должное, он не сжег дверь. Он сохранил ее, припрятав у себя на заднем дворе под плетями винограда. Может он и был простым хоббитом, но даже он понимал, что эта дверь очень важна.

Да и кто знает? Вдруг мистер Бэггинс передумает.

***

Спустя пять лет, как гром средь ясного неба, красотка Брирони, одна из девочек Брендибаков, предложила ему на ней жениться.

— Чистой воды деловое соглашение, пойми! — сказала она, закидывая виноградину в рот и задумчиво ее разжевывая. Бильбо, как всегда молчаливый, сидел за столом напротив и с любопытством смотрел на нее, грустно хмурясь. — Я из состоятельной семьи, как и ты. Но ни один респектабельный молодой хоббит не женится на мне, потому что я чересчур... Как это говорят? Эксцентрична, полагаю. Отличаюсь от других.

Бильбо довольно долго смотрел в чашку с ромашковым чаем, задумчиво потирая подушечкой большого пальца указательный. Заметив, что совсем забылся в созерцании горячего золотистого чая, Бильбо заставил себя хоть как-то ответить и сделал небольшой жест запястьем, как бы говоря: продолжай.

— Так вот, — сказала Брирони, отрывая еще одну виноградину от грозди, — я не могу больше путешествовать, потому что мои старики волнуются. Но я не устану угрожать им, что сбегу к эльфам, как ты, — улыбается она.

Бильбо покачал головой. Он выдвинул ящик письменного стола, отыскал там обрывок пергамента и перо. С натянутой улыбкой нацарапал: «Не к эльфам».

Брирони склонила голову набок.

— К гномам? — рассмеялась Брирони своей шутке. Когда Бильбо не засмеялся вместе с ней, она посерьезнела.

— Извини, — сказала она. — Просто никто толком не знает, что с тобой было, мастер Бэггинс.

И добавила, совсем тихо:

— И мы не знаем, как тебе помочь.

Бильбо опустил голову и никак не отреагировал на ее слова. Брирони доела виноград и теперь теребила ленты лавандового цвета, украшавшие ее длинные золотые локоны. У нее были маленькие мягкие руки, темно-карие глаза, ямочки на щеках. От ее красоты сжималось сердце, голос Брирони звучал нежно и музыкально, а нос был покрыт россыпью веснушек. Бильбо сочувствовал ей, но не мог принять ее предложение, он не был готов к такому браку. Это был бы союз, лишенный любви, пустой и безрадостный. Разве можно приводить в мир детей, заключив такой брак? Сама мысль ужасала его.

— И какова причина? — спросила Брирони, нарушая затянувшуюся тишину. — Любовь или скорбь?

Бильбо поднял на нее усталый взгляд, взял перо и написал на пергаменте: «Обе причины».

Брирони внимательно посмотрела на эти два слова, а потом обняла Бильбо, вздыхая.

— Не нужно меня провожать, — мягко сказала она, с нежностью похлопав Бильбо по руке, и поднялась, подбирая ситцевые юбки. — Я скажу папе, что сделки не будет. Пообещай, что позаботишься о себе, мистер Бэггинс.

Было совсем не плохо получить по почте подарок от нее — прекрасный ежедневник в кожаном переплете. У него были кремовые страницы и золотая прошивка. В ежедневник была вложена записка, в которой Брирони просила Бильбо с его помощью чаще общаться с соседями.

Бильбо больше не встречал Брирони Брендибак. Оказалось, она вышла замуж за какого-то Праудфута из Западного Предела и переехала. Но ежедневник Бильбо использовал с благоговением. Потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы жители Шира привыкли вести беседы с Бильбо Бэггинсом посредством чернил и бумаги. Правда, иногда приходилось немного подождать, потому что Бильбо начинал вычерчивать странные иноземные угловатые буквы, похожие на руну, некогда нацарапанную на старой двери Бэг-Энда. Но потом он замечал свою ошибку, шипел сквозь зубы и почти неистово вымарывал каракули, прежде чем начать писать на вестроне.

Шли годы.

Бильбо было почти шестьдесят, и он уже заметил несколько серебряных волосков на висках. В маленьком кабинете его сокровища, памятные вещи и книги собирали пыль. Но каждый год, в день Середины Лета, когда июнь стоял в зените, когда светлячки лениво вились сияющими лентами, а ночное небо было густо усыпано звездами, когда месяц рассекал небеса серебряным серпом, а золотые пшеничные поля переливались и перешептывались под жаркими поцелуями летнего бриза, когда увядшие цветы изнывали под лучами солнца, Бильбо позволял себе перебирать реликвии своего путешествия.

Его пальцы касались мягко поскрипывающих пергаментов с картами Дейла, Эребора, Одинокой Горы, а внутри снова рождались гнев и разочарование. Желчь поднималась к горлу горячим комком, а глаза обжигали подступающие слезы. Бильбо обнажал свой эльфийский меч, Жало, «карманный ножик», как называл его Балин, и смотрел, как холодная беспощадная сталь ловит отблески огня в очаге. Бильбо даже отыскивал старый портрет, на котором он был молод и отчуждён, и глядел на художника, приподняв бровь. Подбородок вздернут, слабая улыбка на губах. Кудри слишком длинны, две верхние пуговицы расстегнуты, так что видно ключицы, волосы на затылке слиплись от пота. Бильбо помнил, как сидел на вершине Каррока и смотрел, как под быстрыми уверенными штрихами рождается его образ, вдыхал резкий сочный запах сосновой хвои, влажной земли и конского волоса.

 

— Почему ты меня рисуешь? — спросил он тогда, но так и не получил ответа.

Бильбо сжимал набросок в руках, с трудом подавляя порыв скомкать его, изорвать в клочья и швырнуть обрывки в огонь.

Вместо этого он сделал глубокий вдох, провел по листу, осторожно разглаживая его и стараясь не испортить портрет.

В конце концов, это был очень хороший рисунок.

***

Бильбо молчал уже девять лет.

Хотя он и не вел годам счет.

Однажды майским утром он проснулся, когда роса еще была свежа на траве, а легкий туман окутывал холмы, и бессознательно, даже не открывая глаз, потянулся к тому, кто должен быть рядом, на другой стороне кровати. Когда его пальцы нащупали лишь пустоту, холодные простыни и кожаные корешки книг, Бильбо перевернулся на живот, в беззвучном горестном крике пряча лицо в ладонях, вцепился в волосы до боли, шепча без слов: «нет нет нет только не сейчас прошу нет нет нет».

Почти все утро Бильбо пролежал в постели, в гнезде из одеял, потом неохотно покинул кровать, босиком прошлепал по плиточному полу пустых коридоров Бэг-Энда, завернувшись в простынь, которая волочилась за ним с шорохом. Он наполнил ванну горячей водой, такой горячей, что впору было свариться, и лежал в ней, пока в легких хватало воздуха.

Отказавшись от завтрака, Бильбо устроился с трубкой на лавке у крыльца, пуская серебристые струйки дымка и слепо глядя куда-то вдаль. Сегодня он выглядел почти респектабельно: облачен в любимый желтый жилет, волосы аккуратно причесаны. Он казался слишком бледным, а глаза были слишком усталыми, но, по крайней мере, с этого можно начать.

Прекрасный день, пришел к заключению Бильбо, утрамбовывая большим пальцем табак в чаше трубки. Неизменный браслет с лунным камнем и сапфирами поблескивал на запястье в лучах утреннего солнца. Прекрасный день.

Весь день он провел в норе, листая старые книги, исписанные гномьими рунами. Каждый раз, когда кто-то стучал в дверь, Бильбо каким-то образом умудрялся забыть свой ежедневник и перо, беззвучно просил прощения и сконфуженно возвращался за ними в кабинет.

Когда солнце село, в дверь настойчиво и громко постучали. Бильбо вздохнул и с возмущением отложил книгу.

«Отстаньте от меня, — подумал он устало. — Я просто хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое».

Бильбо испытал сильное искушение оставить без ответа три удара в дверь, прозвучавшие в столь поздний час, но зная, что сон, как обычно, к нему не придет, провел рукой по лицу, покинул кресло у камина. Книжка, которую он читал, осталась лежать раскрытой на кресле, корешком вверх. По пути к двери Бильбо надел на плечи помочи, болтавшиеся у пояса, и подтянул их по привычке, а потом открыл дверь.

— Бильбо, — сказал Торин Оукеншильд, в его глазах светилась улыбка.

Ах, он был так прекрасен в ночи, на фоне звездного неба, в темных волосах Торина появилось еще больше серебра со дня их последней встречи, холодные синие глаза смотрели остро, и весь он был ослепителен, будто от него исходил звездный свет.

Бильбо замер в дверном проеме, широко распахнув глаза, кровь отлила от лица, его так трясло, что, казалось, все кости гремят. В ушах стоял гул, как будто Бильбо ушел глубоко под воду и слушал, как где-то высоко, над поверхностью, кто-то бормочет «нет нет нет нет нет нет», даже не понимая, что это он сам, впервые за девять лет, говорит.  
Все казалось размытым, нечетким, края картинки расплывались, краски были болезненно ярки, ему стало темно и страшно, и Бильбо увидел, как Торин — нет нет нет нет ты же мертв нет нет нет — подходит ближе, лицо искажено волнением, рука протянута к нему.

Бильбо, спотыкаясь, попятился. Он не хотел, чтобы призрак Торина прикоснулся к нему, ведь тогда он растает в воздухе, рассыплется в прах, развеется дымом по ветру. Бильбо хотел вобрать его всего, впитать, прежде чем призрак исчезнет и снова заберет с собой его голос и сердце.

— Бильбо, — пробормотал Торин.

Бильбо захлопнул дверь и рухнул на колени, свернулся в клубок, заглушая горький плач в ладонях, пряча в них залитое слезами лицо. Его тонкое худое тело сотрясали рыдания, и Бильбо вонзил зубы в ребро ладони, чтобы сдержать крик и тошноту.

 

Он услышал стук: Торин колотил ладонью по двери в ужасе и панике, пока не сообразил, что она не заперта и осторожно, даже робко, толкнул ее. Свечи в коридоре Бэг-Энда почти догорели, пламя фитильков в оплавленном воске мигало, почти не давая света, — Торин не сразу заметил Бильбо, который скорчился у стены, будто дитя, уткнувшись лбом в колени и обняв их руками. Торин на мгновенье заколебался, а потом упал на колени рядом, запустил огрубевшие пальцы в золотистые кудри, сразу почувствовав, как вздрогнул Бильбо, как подался вперед, принимая до боли знакомую ласку.  
Торин снова произнес его имя, будто это слово единственное что-то значило в Средиземье, на любом языке — гномов, эльфов, людей. И произносил его снова и снова, будто заклятие. Наконец Бильбо взглянул на него. Он выглядел усталым и испуганным, влажное от слез лицо было покрыто красными пятнами. Прежде Торин сделал бы все, чтобы защитить Бильбо от любого, кто причинил бы ему такую боль, вот только сейчас это был он сам. Это он заставил Бильбо страдать, испытывая муки, которые невозможно себе даже представить.

Бильбо облизнул искусанные губы и прохрипел:

— Я оплакивал тебя.

Его голос звучал слабо и надтреснуто — ведь он так давно им не пользовался. Слова он произносил нечетко, гласные сливались, были вязкими, как патока. Дрожащие пальцы дернулись, прикасаясь к воротнику Торина, а затем вцепились в ткань, притягивая его к себе.

— Я думал, ты мертв.

— Да, — вполголоса согласился Торин. — Почти так и было, некоторое время. Когда ты оставил Эребор и меня — полумертвого, думаю, ты был последним, кто потерял надежду. Ты ушел, чувствуя вину, стыд, печаль, но я все еще дышал. Я исцелился от страшных ран и позвал тебя. Но тебя уже не было рядом.

— Торин, — начал Бильбо с болью в голосе, но тот прервал его.

— Нет, послушай меня, — низко проговорил Торин. — Я не знаю, как мне удалось вернуться в мир живых, но я уверен, что знаю, для чего вернулся. Я вернулся ради моего престола, моего народа и ради тебя, Бильбо Бэггинс, дурень ты эдакий

Бильбо сделал вдох и открыл было рот, но, прежде чем он издал хоть звук, Торин уже знал, что он скажет.

— Аркенстон...

— Всего лишь камень, — твердо сказал Торин. — Холодная и мертвая стекляшка, и так было всегда.

Бильбо снизу вверх посмотрел на Торина, как на безумца. Для гнома — для самого Короля-под-горой! — такие слова — либо святотатство, либо ересь. Но Торин был здесь, живой, теплый, навалился всей своей тяжестью. Разве вправе Бильбо совершить глупость и отвергнуть такой дар? Большие грубые ладони огладили Бильбо — прошлись по волосам, по лицу. Торин взял его лицо в ладони, обвел скулы. Бильбо накрыл ладони своими, маленькими, и вгляделся в лицо Торина так, будто хотел оживить все воспоминания о нем, обновить их. Долгожители-хоббиты много лет сохраняли молодость и прекрасный цвет лица, даже в возрасте Бильбо, но ведь гномы легко проживали столетия, неизменные и неразрушимые, как сама земля.

Борода Торина цвета соли с перцем стала чуть длиннее, на подбородке появилась тонкая косица, а в волосах стало больше серебряных прядей. Но его лицо несло следы беспокойства и забот, следы бедствий и катастроф, груза ответственности и сожалений, тягот целого королевства. Корона была нелегкой ношей. В уголках глаз и губ залегли смешливые морщинки, но лоб перечертила глубокая складка, а в холодных синих глазах отражалась бесконечная усталость.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он оставался преградой между нами, — пробормотал Торин. — Ты принял трудное, но благородное решение, не побоявшись моего гнева. Ты хотел избежать кровопролития. И за это я благодарен. Но для меня Аркенстон ничего не значит, пусть он и был всем для отца и деда. Это всего лишь камень.

— Я думал, ты умер, так и не простив меня... — Голос Бильбо дрожал.

Торин наклонился к нему, убрал волосы со лба и поцеловал, и даже спустя девять лет этот жест был таким уверенным и привычным, что Бильбо тут же успокоился.

— Да простят меня боги, — сказал Торин, с трепетом целуя Бильбо в висок, — если когда-либо совершу подобное безумство.

Почувствовав прикосновение сухих обветренных губ к своей коже, Бильбо задрожал, вцепился в одеяние Торина, сминая кожаную отделку, кольца кольчуги и ткань, чтобы притянуть Торина ближе. К чести Торина, он позволил Бильбо тянуть и толкать себя, ни разу не оторвав взгляда от своего любимого хоббита.

— Я ждал, — слабо произнёс Бильбо. — Ждал девять лет. Может, я и не подозревал, что жду, но все равно ждал, а теперь ты здесь, и я не знаю, что мне делать, я не... — Он подался вперед и поцеловал Торина в уголок губ. Торин повернул голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй, и борода прошлась по щеке Бильбо — болезненно-знакомо, и так чудесно было это чувство, что он улыбнулся сквозь слезы.

— Почему же так долго? — спросил Бильбо, когда они оторвались друг от друга, все еще соприкасаясь носами, лица так близко, что можно было разделить влажное тепло дыхания. — Прошло почти десять лет. Почему ты не написал? Не прислал весточку? Не приехал? Разве я не заслужил хотя бы этого? Мы же...

Торин поцеловал его, не давая продолжить, и Бильбо протестующе замычал, колотя кулаками в широкую грудь. Торин терпеливо выдержал нападение, прежде чем перехватить руки Бильбо за запястья.

— Итак? — потребовал Бильбо с явным негодованием. — Каково твое оправдание?

— Бильбо, — криво улыбаясь, произнес Торин тем мрачным глубоким голосом, который всегда звучал, когда Бильбо говорил что-то нелепое. — Потребовалось девять лет, чтобы отречься от престола. Ты понимаешь?

— Нет, я... — начал Бильбо рассерженно, и тут же побледнел. — О, — пискнул он. — О.

— Так и есть, — сказал Торин с улыбкой. — Я знаю, это не оправдание, но так должно было поступить. Есть правила, обряды и древние гномьи традиции, которым нужно было следовать. Когда я объявил о своих намерениях, многие были ошеломлены, но я пообещал восстановить Эребор, возродить его мощь и гордость, прежде чем отрекусь. Я спешил как мог, но в соответствии с законом мне пришлось ждать девять лет, и я...

— И ты идиот, — вдруг сказал Бильбо.

Торин замер с открытым ртом.

— Что, прости?— наконец выдавил он.

Бильбо сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел на Торина, сузив глаза.

— Ты идиот! — повторил Бильбо. — Ты отрекся от трона Эребора — и ради чего?

— Ради тебя, — сказал Торин без колебаний.

— Это глупо, — отрезал Бильбо.

Торин любил Бильбо всем своим холодным каменным сердцем, но сейчас не мог не заметить сарказма в его словах.

— Ты хоть раз задумался об этом? — настаивал Бильбо с диким блеском в глазах. Его простой хоббичий ум не мог принять таких безумных импульсивных решений. Хотя это было немного странно, учитывая, что именно страсть к вышеупомянутым безумным порывам и привела его к роли взломщика. Бильбо вцепился в свои волосы, пытаясь осознать важность отречения Торина для Эребора. — Уверен, что нет. Ты никогда не отличался любовью к обдуманным действиям. Кто же сейчас сидит на троне?

Торин с обиженным видом заерзал.

— Как тебе известно, — пробормотал он со всем возможным достоинством и королевским величием, на которые был способен, — только два моих близких родича — потомки Дурина, так что выбор был несложным.

— Только не говори, что на троне восседает Кили!

— Нет, что за глупости, — проворчал Торин. — Фили старший, так что это он.

— Ну и ну! — в отчаянии воскликнул Бильбо. — Это не намного лучше. О чем ты думал, Торин? И не говори, — быстро добавил Бильбо, с нервным смешком посмотрев на Торина, — что обо мне.

— Ну вот, ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, — мрачно сказал Торин. И Бильбо, каким бы растерянным он ни был, слабо улыбнулся, на глаза навернулись слезы. Торин взял его руки в свои и сжал, поднес к губам, чтобы поцеловать костяшки.

— Просто скажи, — тихо добавил Бильбо, — что ты не принимал поспешных решений.

Торин покачал головой.

— Я планировал так поступить еще на скале Каррок, у Беорна, много лет назад. Как только понял, что ты мне дороже трона и что я предпочту быть с тобой, если невозможно получить и престол, и тебя.

— Это было так давно, — удивленно воскликнул Бильбо, — почему ты ничего не сказал раньше?

— А, ты забыл, как долго гномы таятся и варятся в собственных мыслях, — напомнил Торин. — Иногда годы и десятилетия, даже века. К счастью, я принял решение очень быстро.

— Торин, ты хочешь сказать, что девять лет — это быстро? — сухо спросил Бильбо. — В моих волосах уже появилась седина.

— Не думай, что это решение далось мне легко, — сказал Торин, его яркие синие глаза были холодны и спокойны. — Я отдаю себе отчет, что в моих жилах течет королевская кровь благородного рода Дурина, но в то же время я сам хозяин своей жизни. Долгие столетия я сражался, чтобы вернуть то, что по праву мое. Но я так же вправе передать свое наследие тому, кого выберу. Я отомстил за смерть отца и деда, отвоевав Эребор, заключив соглашение с Дейлом после смерти Смауга, вернув сокровища народу, но на этом моя история заканчивается. Я устал и жажду покоя.

Бильбо сглотнул.

— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — спросил он устало.

Торин улыбнулся — искренне, удовлетворенно, с таким умиротворением, что тяжесть, грузом лежавшая на плечах Бильбо все эти девять лет, вспорхнула легкой птицей.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты принял меня, Бильбо Бэггинс, — просто сказал Торин.

— Принял, — повторил Бильбо.

— Если ты согласишься, — быстро поправился Торин. Таким взволнованным Бильбо еще никогда его не видел. На скулах Торина заиграл слабый румянец. — Я не хочу быть тебе в тягость.

В ушах у Бильбо снова зашумело, как будто кто-то удерживал его глубоко под водой. Он потряс головой, словно хотел прогнать шум и пристально посмотрел на Торина.

— Ты хочешь остаться? — спросил он недоверчиво.

— Да, — сказал Торин с присущей ему прямотой.

— Со мной?

Глаза Торина засияли искренней светлой улыбкой, от которой сердце Бильбо забилось быстро, как у испуганного кролика.

— Я бы не стал клясться в верности недостойному, — сказал Торин. — Да, с тобой. Для меня всегда был только ты.

— Постой-ка, клясться в верности? — пролопотал Бильбо. — Клясться? Как при обручении? Клясться в верности мне?

И добавил громче:

— Ты только что сделал мне предложение?

Иногда Бильбо забывал, что влюбился в принца Торина Оукеншильда, наследника престола Эребора. Для Бильбо он всегда был просто Торином — неуклюжим, милым, ворчливым по утрам и смущавшимся по любому поводу. Бильбо видел его уязвимым и разбитым, слабым и телом, и духом.

Но когда Торин смотрел на него так — с открытым и беззащитным выражением, к которому Бильбо так привык: брови сведены к переносице, рот чуть приоткрыт, — это означало либо «о, Бильбо Бэггинс, ты нелепое создание, но мне это нравится», либо «ты сбиваешь меня с толку, Бильбо Бэггинс, и я не знаю, что с этим делать». Сейчас был как раз второй случай.

— Нет! — возмутился Торин.

— О, тогда все в порядке, — вздохнул Бильбо, ссутулившись.

— Я сделал тебе предложение еще девять лет назад, — медленно сказал Торин, как будто говорил с ребенком. — Ты забыл?

— Уж этого я бы не забыл, Торин, — отрезал Бильбо, почувствовав, как к нему подбирается паника, а голова начинает кружиться.

Пальцы Торина сомкнулись вокруг запястья Бильбо.

— Но ты ведь носишь мой браслет.

Бильбо взглянул на браслет с лунными камнями и сапфирами.

— Этот? — воскликнул он. — Ты подарил мне его после того, как я спас тебя в Лихолесье. Ты не делал мне предложение. Это просто...

— Он принадлежал моей матери, — устало прервал его Торин. — Моей матери. Бильбо, если я не ошибаюсь, другие расы, делая предложение, дарят украшения. Люди обмениваются кольцами, эльфы — ожерельями, а гномы при обручении дарят браслеты. Не знаю, что в таком случае принято вручать в Шире...

— Цветы и нитки, — тихо сказал Бильбо.

Лицо Торина смягчилось.

— Цветы и нитки, — повторил он.

— Мы простой народ, — пробормотал Бильбо, краснея и чувствуя себя деревенщиной.

Но Торин уже улыбался.

— А если бы я принес тебе букет, перевязанный ниткой, а не серебряную цепочку с драгоценными камнями, ты бы принял мой подарок? — спросил он, уже зная ответ.

Бильбо потер усталые глаза.

— Да, — сказал он, с раздражением тыкая пальцем в широкую грудь Торина. — Да, и тебе это прекрасно известно, Торин Оукеншильд. Я ответил бы «да», даже если бы у тебя не было ни монетки за душой, если бы ты был бакалейщиком или треклятым Саквиль-Бэггинсом.

Торин выглядел слишком довольным.

— Твои слова для меня много значат, — торжественно заявил Торин.

— Неужели, — пробормотал Бильбо смущенно.

— Особенно заявление насчет Саквиль-Бэггинсов, — задумчиво сообщил Торин, хмурясь и как будто что-то вспоминая. — Я знаю, как ты их недолюбливаешь. Кажется, они украли твое столовое серебро.

Бильбо улыбнулся. Прошло столько времени, а Торин в эту минуту вспомнил о его давних врагах и их склонности к краже столовых приборов.

— Итак, мы обручены уже девять лет.

— Летом исполнится десять.

 

Десятилетие! Разум Бильбо не справлялся. Долгие мучительные одинокие ночи, которые он проводил в огромной пустой кровати с балдахином, стискивая браслет, — все это время он был чьим-то супругом? Странная мысль, но не то что бы неприятная.

— А ты никогда не думал, что об этом следовало сообщить? — спросил Бильбо: как всегда в таких случаях, его спасал сарказм. — Мне кажется, это важно, в каком-то смысле. Оказывается, все эти годы я неправильно подписывал все свои конверты. Придется пойти на почту и объявить, что меняю имя на Оукеншильд.

Это была забавная мелочь, но на лице Торина появилось радостное и нежное выражение, и он приглушенно засмеялся. Смех Торина всегда звучал тихо. Он издал хрипловатый и мягкий смешок, наклонив голову, как будто смущался и прятал свое удивление. Как будто ему было больно смеяться, будто за десятилетия он забыл, как это делается.

— Прости меня, не посчитал это разумным, — сказал он, в глазах блеснуло веселье.

— А вот я бы посчитал, — проворчал Бильбо. — И почему это я должен менять имя? Столько хлопот.

— Я возьму твое, если для тебя это так важно, — миролюбиво сказал Торин.

— Ты не очень-то похож на Бэггинса, — возразил Бильбо, поджимая пальцы ног.

— Ну да. Из тебя тоже не ахти какой Оукеншильд, — пожал плечами Торин. — Но ты принял мое предложение.

— А если бы я отказался? — возмутился Бильбо. — Торин, ты вообще думаешь, что делаешь? Как насчет того, чтобы семь раз отмерить, прежде чем отрезать? А если бы ты отказался от трона зря? Если бы ты все это время напрасно ждал, проделал бы такой дальний путь, и оказалось бы, что я женат? Если бы я прогнал тебя с порога?

Торин задумчиво изучал свои ладони.

— Значит, я бы пропал, — сказал Торин и посмотрел на Бильбо пугающе горестными синими глазами, темными и страшными, будто пучина океана. На его лице появилось до боли уязвимое выражение.

— О, не говори такие ужасные вещи! — поспешно пробормотал Бильбо, потянулся к нему, провел кончиками пальцев по скулам и колкой бороде.

— Я бы никогда... — Он запечатлел поцелуй на подбородке Торина, губы покалывало от щекочущих волосков. — Никогда, — повторил Бильбо, его следующий поцелуй угодил между носом и губами Торина. — ...Никогда бы не прогнал тебя. Здесь, в Бэг-Энде, всегда есть место для тебя — место рядом со мной, — с чувством добавил Бильбо, кончики его ушей некрасиво покраснели, на щеках расцвели алые пятна. — Если ты этого хочешь, — пробормотал он, смущаясь и теребя серебряные пряжки на помочах. Затылок и шея у него тоже раскраснелись.

— Ничего другого я не желаю, — проговорил Торин мягким благоговейным тоном, от которого у Бильбо застрял комок в горле.

Горячая ладонь сжимала запястье Бильбо, они долго сидели в молчании, Бильбо смотрел, как огоньки свечей отражаются в темных глазах Торина. В такие моменты Бильбо чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным. Он хотел что-то сказать, что-то ужасно проникновенное и прочувствованное, как те слова, которые Торин говорил ему, но к концу дня Бильбо Бэггинс чувствовал себя всего лишь простым хоббитом с простым сердцем.

— Ну, так я постелю тебе, — вместо этого сказал Бильбо. — Ты надолго?

И Торин рассмеялся.

 

В ту ночь Торин лег рано, ведь он не спал несколько дней с тех пор, как пересек границу Шира. Бильбо уступил ему свою спальню, в которой Торин распластался на его кровати с балдахином, будто у себя дома. Бильбо замялся в дверном проеме, глядя, как грудь спящего Торина поднимается и опускается под стеганым одеялом. Его черты разгладились, тревоги были забыты, лицо в темноте казалось помолодевшим. Огонь в очаге в гостиной умирал, и Бильбо занялся им, подбросил дров, расшевелил угли кочергой. Когда языки пламени заплясали ярко и весело, он уселся в любимое кресло, набил свежим табаком трубку, прикурил от спички и задумчиво затянулся. Бильбо долго курил в тишине, даже не замечая, что улыбается.

— У меня теперь есть муж, — заявил он портретам родителей над камином, чувствуя, как смех клубочком свернулся в груди.

— Тебе бы он понравился, — сказал он портрету матери. — А ты, — он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону портрета отца, — его бы возненавидел. Доброй ночи.

Выкурив трубочку, Бильбо оставил огонь в камине догорать и прошелся по Бэг-Энду, стараясь не споткнуться о меч Торина или его скатку, которые заняли место под вешалкой, как будто всегда были здесь. Бильбо вошел в спальню и вздрогнул, увидев, как в полуприкрытых синих глазах Торина отражается лунный свет. Длинные темные волосы были расплетены и обрамляли его лицо посеребренными прядями. Он взглянул на Бильбо и протянул руку.

— Ты идешь в кровать? — заплетающимся языком спросил сонный Торин.

— Видели бы тебя сейчас твои подданные, — под покровом ночи прошептал Бильбо.

Торин издал раздраженный звук.

— Уже не их забота, — проворчал он. — Лезь под одеяло, пока все тепло не вышло, невыносимый ты хоббит!

И это была прекрасная идея, по мнению Бильбо.

Тело Торина, сильное и теплое, ждало его. Бильбо опустил голову на грудь Торина, пристроив макушку ему под подбородок, уткнувшись в плечо и шею. Он вдохнул запах земли и дождя, прижавшись к бьющейся жилке на шее Торина. Зашуршала ткань одеяла, коснувшись обнаженной кожи — Торин подвинулся, крепче прижал Бильбо к груди, зарылся носом в его кудри. Бильбо сжал ладонь Торина.

— Бильбо, — сонно пробормотал Торин, не открывая глаз.

— Да, что такое?

Мгновение тишины — и Торин сказал недоуменно:

— Я заблудился дважды. Ты заменил дверь?

Бильбо ответил бы ему, но, услышав тихий храп прямо возле уха, не стал.

***

Они поженились по хоббичьему обычаю в июне, в день Середины Лета. Все гномы из компании Торина Оукеншильда были приглашены и веселились от души, придя в неописуемый восторг от того, что Торин и Бильбо наконец-то заключили союз. Торин перебрал хмельного меда, ступал босиком по опаленной солнцем летней траве, на голове у него красовался венок из ярких луговых цветов, а в волосы была вплетена нить. Бильбо нарядился в мифрильную кольчугу и произносил клятвы, нервно хихикая. В основном потому, что Торин все время наклонялся и целовал его в нос. Почти весь день своей свадьбы они провели либо нежась в ванной, либо в постели, попивая красное вино из запасов Бильбо.

Первым делом Торин отправился выручать старую дверь Бэг-Энда с заднего двора Жихаря. Ее древесина потрескалась от солнца и дождя и нуждалась в новом слое свежей краски, но гномья руна, начертанная Гэндальфом, с которой все началось, была на своем месте, и за это маленькое чудо Торин был благодарен.

Переступив через грядку, Торин нырнул под виноградные лозы и вежливо спросил, можно ли забрать дверь мистера Бэггинса.

Жихарь напрягся, готовый защищать свой клочок земли с вилами в руках, если потребуется, и уставился на Торина, от которого за милю несло чужедальними странами, с его-то акцентом, длинными темными волосами, высоким ростом и холодным взором синих глаз.

— Ага, — проворчал Жихарь, — так ты, видать, ухажер мистера Бэггинса. Он по тебе девять лет сох, знаешь ли. Я рад, что из этого что-то да вышло.

И потерявший дар речи раскрасневшийся Торин уже не казался таким страшным.

— Да, — пробормотал Торин, — меня не было, но я... я пытаюсь загладить свою вину.

Жихарь махнул рукой.

— Забирай дверь. И передавай старине Бэггинсу мои наилучшие пожелания.

Жихарь проводил взглядом Торина с тяжелой дубовой дверью в руках, которую он легко и уверенно понес на Холм — над головой, как будто она ничего не весила.

— Гном, ради всего святого! Почему гном? — изумленно покачал головой старый хоббит и вернулся к грядкам.

Бильбо настаивал, чтобы Торин как можно чаще ходил босиком. Торина это очень нервировало.

— Я чувствую себя уязвимым, — ворчал он, шевеля пальцами ног прохладную влажную землю. — По-другому никак?

— Ты привыкнешь, — уверял его Бильбо, раскуривая трубку. — К тому же ты ведь хочешь лучше узнать нашу культуру. Тебя никогда не примут, если все время будешь ходить обутым. Да ты и сам это знаешь.

— Все здесь меня любят, — решительно заявил Торин.

— Тебе повезло: это так, — с симпатией улыбнулся Бильбо.

К счастью, так и было. К Торину отнеслись с подозрением, как только разлетелись слухи о том, что гном — только представьте! — поселился у мистера Бэггинса в Бэг-Энде. Но все соседи приняли его с распростертыми объятиями, как только поняли, что мастер Оукеншильд — хоббит в душе, то есть любит покурить трубочное зелье, выйти в поле, покопаться в земле, засучив рукава, а в подпитии затянуть непотребные куплеты. Никогда еще Бильбо не был так рад, что гномы и хоббиты оказались родственными душами, хотя ему все равно приходилось сползать на лавке пониже да прятать лицо в воротник, когда Торин, расплескивая эль, вскакивал на стол в «Зеленом драконе» вместе с соседями-хоббитами, чтобы грянуть застольную.

Торин был по-доброму ворчлив, утомительно вежлив, а ростом лишь самую малость превосходил самых высоких хоббитов, так что его быстро полюбили все: и парни, и девушки, и стар, и млад. Старушка Вайолет Чабб завела привычку щипать Торина за щеки, наказывая заботиться о милом мастере Бэггинсе, на что Торин, запинаясь и краснея, бормотал что-то на своем языке. Торина полюбила и детвора. Детишки цеплялись за ноги и не отпускали, стоило ему только выйти на прогулку. Бильбо часто находил Торина сидящим на траве, пока соседские девочки Брейсгирдл украшали его венками из ромашек или залезали на него, как на дерево.

Заметив Торина, Бильбо отрывался от трубки и замечал:

— Дорогой, на тебе висят дети.

— Я знаю, — с терпением и стойкостью святого ворчал Торин в ответ, пока девочки Брейсгирдл усыпали пригоршнями травы его волосы и колени. — Прошу, отложим ужин.

Хотя Бильбо и нравилось видеть Торина в повседневной одежде гномов, со временем необходимость обновить гардероб стала насущной. Бильбо попросил знакомую швею оказать ему услугу и заказал жилеты всевозможных расцветок, штаны, рубашки и даже сюртуки подходящего Торину размера.

В одно дождливое сентябрьское утро Бильбо смотрел, как Торин одевался, расправляя морщинки на белой рубашке, застегивая пуговицы жилета, сшитого из ткани королевского синего цвета с серебром, натягивал коричневые штаны. Его борода была аккуратно подстрижена, волосы причесаны и заплетены, ноги босы. Вряд ли когда-нибудь Торин станет еще больше походить на хоббита. Бильбо заметил, как пристально Торин изучает свое отражение в зеркале, стиснув зубы. Его глаза подозрительно ярко и влажно блестели. Бильбо облизал губы.

— Торин? — осторожно спросил он. — Все в порядке?

Торин сжал и разжал кулаки. И еще раз.

— Просто... — начал он и остановился, сглотнув. — Я никогда не думал, что снова почувствую всю полноту жизни.

— Ты этого заслуживаешь, — тихо произнес Бильбо. — Как никто другой.

Торин повернулся к нему.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал он. — За все.

От смущения Бильбо кинуло в жар, он раскраснелся, и Торин подхватил его, расцеловал, пока Бильбо не вырвался из его рук и не отступил в кабинет, в спешке сбив на пол стопку бумаг в коридоре. Торин кинулся за ним, но кое-что привлекло его внимание. Он опустился на пол и начал перебирать обрывки пергаментов, книги и бумаги Бильбо, пока не подобрал знакомый рисунок, и его глаза округлились от узнавания. Это был старый, двенадцатилетней давности портрет Бильбо, на котором тот был молод и отчуждён. Подбородок вздернут, слабая улыбка играет на губах. Кудри слишком длинны, две верхние пуговицы расстегнуты, так что видно ключицы, волосы на затылке слиплись от пота. Торин помнил, как сидел на вершине Каррока и быстрыми уверенными штрихами рисовал Бильбо, вдыхая резкий сочный запах сосновой хвои, влажной земли и конского волоса.

— Почему ты меня рисуешь?— с любопытством спросил тогда Бильбо, откладывая глиняную трубку, и посмотрел в его сторону, стараясь получше разглядеть набросок. С каждым словом с его красных обветренных губ срывался серебристый дымок, он убрал медовую прядь с влажного лба и еще раз задумчиво взглянул на Торина мшисто-зелеными, запавшими от бессонницы и тревоги глазами, в углах которых собрались смешливые морщинки.

— Торин? — повторил Бильбо, на этот раз тише.

Много слов вертелось у Торина на языке, но он не был достаточно храбр, чтобы озвучить свои мысли.

«Потому что могу. Потому что есть ты. Потому что есть мы. Потому что есть тысячи слов для того, что между нами. Потому что я хочу оставить себе что-то на память, когда мы расстанемся. Потому что я трус и не могу сказать тебе правду, хотя она известна нам обоим. Потому что так я могу запечатлеть этот момент навсегда. Потому что, когда ты обратишься в прах, а я буду лежать на смертном одре, этот рисунок будет со мной. Даже если этого мало. Потому что никогда не будет достаточно».

В Средиземье гномы были известны своей необычайной стойкостью. И эльфы, и люди считали, что, раз гномы живут под землей, их сердца холодны и мертвы, как камень в их штольнях, и истинную любовь гномы испытывают только к найденным ими подземным сокровищам. Но все было не так. Гномы, так уж вышло, были одной из самых чувствительных рас. Чувства были спрятаны глубоко в них, будто золотые жилы и месторождения драгоценных руд в недрах гор. Но вместе с тем гномы выражали свои чувства открыто и бурно, они улыбались и смеялись так же легко, как и рыдали, и кричали в гневе. Об их способности любить слагали легенды. Гномы хранили верность своим возлюбленным, выбирали их на всю жизнь и ревностно оберегали. Как и эльфы, гномы заключали союз навсегда и были безоговорочно верны своим клятвам. Их любовь была сильна как сама земля и бездонна как море. Они любили до последнего вздоха.

Страх помешал Торину заговорить. Он встретился с Бильбо взглядом, и ему показалось, что кто-то бьет его в живот кастетом, сжимает ребра, не давая дышать, показалось, будто он тонет в огне и горит во льду. Торин почувствовал непреодолимое желание открыться Бильбо. Рассказать, что с радостью последовал бы за ним на край Средиземья и обратно, за моря на Запад, через бесконечные пустоши Рун на Восток, через пустыни Харад на Юг, через ужасные заснеженные края Фородвайта на Север. Рассказать, что сжег бы дотла леса ради него, сдвинул бы с места небо и горы для него, без страха отправился бы в темные безмолвные чертоги Мандоса ради него. И бросил бы вызов самим Ауле и Илуватару ради него. Все ради него. Только ради него.  
«Пойми, — молил Торин без слов, — прошу, пойми меня. Я в мгновение ока всё отдал бы ради тебя».

Но Бильбо потерял всякий интерес к тому, что рисовал Торин, и снова взялся за трубку, бормоча о том, как загадочны гномы.

Торин смотрел, как солнце золотит волосы Бильбо, когда тот движется.

— Если тебе есть, что сказать, говори, — произнес Бильбо, не поворачиваясь.

И спустя двенадцать лет Торин наконец понял.

Всю свою жизнь он думал, что любовь — это нечто грандиозное и величественное, непостижимое и недостижимое, будто далекие созвездия. В какой-то степени так и было. И все-таки нет, думал Торин, тихо ступая по коридорам Бэг-Энда, его коридорам, его .дому. Не только. Простые скромные вещи делали любовь такой, какая она есть. Как мимолетны воздушные замки, так хлипки и отношения, построенные на одних признаниях в вечной любви. Любовь не была огнем, любовь была углями, сохраняющими тепло и свет, когда пламя уже умерло.

Любовь была землей и водой, преданностью и силой.

Любовь была в запахе волос Бильбо и мучном следе на его щеке. В возможности положить ноги ему на колени и смотреть, как Бильбо читает и с отсутствующим видом гладит их. В поздних возвращениях к ужину, когда Торин, весь в царапинах от ежевичных побегов, пахнущий землей, с широкой белозубой улыбкой на лице, выслушивал ворчание Бильбо о перепачканных коврах. В ленивых неловких поцелуях в предрассветных сумерках, небрежных поцелуях в щеку при встречах на кухне и в комнатах, в глубоких отчаянных поцелуях, поцелуях, говорящих: «Я рад что ты дома», поцелуях, твердящих: «Никогда не отпускай». У кухонной раковины, когда Торин чистил картофель, напевая и наблюдая, как Бильбо развешивает белье за окном. В том, как Бильбо причесывал его длинные волосы, разделяя спутанные пряди ловкими пальцами, как заплетал отраставшую бороду. В том, как они пробежали милю под теплым весенним дождем, разбрызгивая грязь, в которой утопали по щиколотки, и Торин, беспомощно смеясь, держал сюртук над головой Бильбо, чтобы тот не промок. Любовь заключалась в сонном отдыхе под сенью виноградных лоз, обожженных палящим летним солнцем, в сборе урожая яблок в садах в бледной прохладе осенних дней. В том, как они слушали в постели симфонию собственного дыхания, пока за окном падал снег, и пьянели от тепла кожи, биения их сердец и разделенных между двоими тайн.

Торин сложил рисунок и вставил в раму рядом со старой картой Эребора, которую Бильбо повесил на стену — милый хоббит все-таки был сентиментален, — и вошел в кабинет. Бильбо задумчиво дергал себя за помочи, по неосознанной привычке, и с несчастным видом разглядывал стопки книг. Здесь громоздились книги на разных языках, в разной степени истрепанные.

— Придется отдать часть книг, — сказал Бильбо, уперев руки в бока и вздохнув. Он выглядел глубоко несчастным. — Ими уже все забито. На днях ты чуть не сломал ногу, споткнувшись о стопку моих книг по истории эльфийского искусства.

От этих треклятых эльфийских книжек у Торина до сих пор был синяк на голени, но сейчас это было неважно.

— Бильбо, — начал он, пока смелость не оставила его. — Я когда-нибудь говорил, что люблю тебя?

— Конечно, я могу передать часть книг библиотеке в Байуотер, но там не очень востребованы книги по гномьей лингвистике. — Бильбо фыркнул и повернулся к Торину. — Постой-ка, что? — спросил он озадаченно. — Говорил ли ты... Что? Ты снова ударился головой?

— Нет, — ответил Торин, у которого была болезненная привычка биться лбом о притолоку двери в кладовую, потому что она была ниже, чем в других комнатах. — Разве ты не расслышал? Я сказал, что...

— Ты любишь меня, я и в первый раз прекрасно слышал, — прервал его Бильбо, закатывая рукава. — Помоги перенести книги в коридор? Надо хотя бы убрать их из кабинета.

Когда Торин не отреагировал, и ни единый его мускул не дрогнул, Бильбо повернулся к нему. Красный от натуги, он тащил целую стопку тяжелых томов.

— Торин? — спросил Бильбо, затаив дыхание. — Что-то не так?

— За те двенадцать лет, что мы знакомы, и за те три года, что мы вместе, — осторожно проговорил Торин, — я ни разу не признался тебе в любви. Прости, но я ожидал более сильной реакции.

— Ах, вот оно что! — фыркнул Бильбо, откладывая книги и выпрямляясь с хрустом в спине. — Торин, я знаю. Вернее, я знал. Я знал, что ты меня любишь. Ты же не вступил бы в брак с кем-то, кого ненавидишь?

Бильбо засмеялся, слегка встревоженный, поднял руку и потряс запястьем, так чтобы браслет стал виден, утешая и вызывая прилив уверенности.

— Я всегда считал, что это, знаешь ли, подразумевается.

Торин выглядел расстроенным.

— Подразумевать недостаточно, — настойчиво сказал он. — Я дурак и трус, я был так себялюбив, что забыл сказать тебе, что чувствовал все эти годы на самом деле.

Бильбо неловко закашлялся, потер потный лоб тыльной стороной ладони, отбрасывая влажные пряди. По его нервному виду было ясно, что Бильбо не привык к шквалу чувств у гномов. Как будто он должен был находиться в центре урагана или попытаться проглотить реку — совершить невозможное.

— Все в порядке, Торин, — мягко и тихо сказал он. — Я ничего не имею против.

Судя по встревоженному лицу Торина и крепко сжатым кулакам, слова Бильбо его не убедили.

— Нет, это недопустимо, — сказал Торин, нахмурившись и опасно сверкая синими глазами. — Сколько раз ты говорил мне, что любишь? Сколько раз за сегодня?

На самом деле — пять раз, а было всего одиннадцать часов, но Бильбо сделал вид, что не помнит, чтобы сохранить хоть какие-то остатки достоинства.

— Торин, это не имеет значения, — с нажимом сказал он.

Торин выплюнул несколько слов на кхуздуле, раскатисто прорычав согласные. А потом потряс головой и пробормотал:

— Ах, нет, не на родном языке, — и сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь.

— Я люблю тебя, — перевел Торин, слова звучали неуклюже и непривычно, но Бильбо в ответ отступил назад, спрятав короткий вздох в ладони, как будто получил пощечину.  
Торин выглядел усталым и удовлетворенным, как будто гордился таким сильным впечатлением.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил он с нескрываемым обожанием. — Я люблю тебя больше всех сокровищ и драгоценных металлов мира, Бильбо Бэггинс. Люблю тебя больше, чем любил свой престол.

— Н-нет, прекрати, — велел Бильбо, запинаясь, слабо тыкая в Торина пальцем. — Это нечестно.

— Почему? — удивился Торин, усмехаясь. — Разве мне нельзя сказать, что я люблю...

— Ну все, достаточно, можешь прекратить, — смутился Бильбо, его лицо и кончики ушей пылали. Бильбо сграбастал Торина за воротник, притянул ближе и серьезно поцеловал.

— Я же... простой хоббит, — с отчаянием пробормотал Бильбо прямо в губы Торина, чувствуя, как пальцы гладят волосы и захватывают пряди, чтобы притянуть Бильбо ближе. — Я не знаю, как со всем этим справляться.

Торин промычал что-то неодобрительно и напомнил:

— Двенадцать дет назад ты говорил то же самое.

— Знаешь, в первую очередь я гнался за тобой, чтобы доказать, что ты не прав, — недовольно сказал Бильбо.

— Неужели? — брови Торина поползли вверх.— Значит, именно я занимал твои мысли. Весьма польщен.

Бильбо ткнул его пальцем в грудь.

— Нет, я должен был доказать, что никакой я не бакалейщик.

— О да, ты это доказал, и доказал еще много чего.

— А вот теперь я на вылитом бакалейщике женат, — закончил Бильбо нежно.

— Ах, вот незадача, — проворчал Торин с деланным отвращением.

— О, тебе же это нравится, брось! — сварливо сказал Бильбо, дергая Торина за косичку на подбородке. — А сейчас помоги мне вынести книги. И не забудь потом вымыть руки, сегодня твоя очередь готовить ужин.

— Да-да, — ответил Торин рассеянно.

Он погладил тонкую ткань жилета Бильбо, улыбнулся этому нелепому созданию, ради которого отрекся от престола без единой тени сомнения, и решил, что поступил бы так снова — не задумываясь.

— Да, так и поступлю, — сказал он.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для команды WTF Tolkien-PJ-team 2014. Запрос автору отправлен. Бета kasmunaut.


End file.
